parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's Rayman Pan Part 6
Here is part six of James Graham's sixth movie spoof, Rayman Pan. Cast * Rayman (from Rayman) as Peter Pan * Coco Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) as Wendy Darling * Duck (from Thomas and Friends) as John Darling * Stanley (from Thomas and Friends) as Michael Darling * Cream (from Sonic X) Tinker Bell * Admiral Razorbeard (from Rayman) as Captain Hook * Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (from Rayman) as Mr. Smee * Neptuna (from Croc) as Tick-Tock the Crocodile * The Lost Boys played by: * Double Dee (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) as Slightly * Courage (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Nibs * Asterix and Obelix (from Asterix) as The Twins * Eddy (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) as Cubby * Ed (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) as Tootles * Ly the Fairy (from Rayman) as Tiger Lily * Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) as Indian Chief * Sagwa Miao (from Sagwa the Siamese Chinese Cat) as Nana * Didi Pickles (from Rugrats) as Mary Darling * Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) as George Darling * Banzai, Ed, Jasper, Horace, Sal Left Thumb, Henchman 800, Hunchman 1000, Cannon Boat Keith, Amos Slade, and The Goons (from The Lion King, 101 Dalmatians, Rayman, Croc, The Fox and the Hound, and Sleeping Beauty) as Captain Hook's Crew Transcript *(Inside Skull Rock, Razorbeard holds Ly in chains on an anchor) *Admiral Razorbeard: Now, my dear princess, this is me proposition. You tell me the hiding place of Rayman Pan, and I shall set you free. *Ly the Fairy: No, I won't. *Rayman: (whispers angrily) You dog! *Coco Bandicoot: Poor Ly! *Admiral Razorbeard: Am I not a man of me word, Lackeys? *Lackey: Uh, yes. Always your rottenness. (crosses his fingers behind his back) *Admiral Razorbeard: You'd better talk, my dear. Or soon, the tide will be in, and then it will be too late. *Ly the Fairy: I said: No. *Rayman: (whispering) I'll show that old codfish. Stay here, Coco. And watch the fun! (leaves) *Coco Bandicoot: Fun? *Admiral Razorbeard: Remember, there is no path through water to the happy hunting ground. *Ly the Fairy: What?! Oh no, you don't! *Admiral Razorbeard: THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE, LY! *Rayman: (imitaing an Indian spirit) Indian, great spirit of mighty sea water, speak! Beware, Razor! Beware! (echoes) *Admiral Razorbeard: Did you hear that, Lackey? *Ly the Fairy: Yes, and do you think it's an spirit? Yes, it is. *Lackey: It's an evil spirit, Captain. And I don't like this! *Admiral Razorbeard: Stand by, boys, while I take a look around! (takes out his red lightsaber and ignites it) Spirit of the great sea water, is it? (starts searching the cave for Rayman, who runs away and hides at the top) *Rayman: Pst! (whispers) Coco! Watch this! (takes off his hat and speaks into it to iminate Razorbeard's voice) Mr. Lackey? *Lackey: Ah, yes, Captain? *Rayman: (in Razorbeard's voice) Release the princess and take her back to her people. *Lackey: Aye-aye, sir! Release the princess....But, but, captain.... *Rayman: (in Robotnk's voice) Those are the orders, Lackey! *Lackey: Aye-aye, sir! *(Rayman and Coco giggle. Outside the cave, Razorbeard sees that Lackey is Ly on the boat, taking her back to the village) *Lackey: Razorbeard is coming to his senses again! *Admiral Razorbeard: Odd's fish! *Lackey: I told him all along you townspeople wouldn't betray Rayman Pan *Admiral Razorbeard: And just what do you think you are doing, Lackey? *Lackey: Just what you told us, your nastiness, carrying out your orders. *Admiral Razorbeard: My orders? *Lackey: Why, yes, captain. Didn't you just say to go.... *Razorbeard: (shoves the boat back into Skull Rock) PUT HER BACK! You blithering idiot! (to himself) My orders! Of all the bumbling.... *Rayman: (in Razorbeard's voice) Lackey! Just excatly what do you think you are doing? (Razorbeard hears it, smirks at it, and goes to investigate) *Lackey: (sets Ly on top of the water's surface) Putting her back like you said, captain. *Rayman: (Still in Razorbeard's voice) I said nothing of the sort. *Lackey: But your sneakiness, didn't you just say.... *Rayman: (in Razorbeard's voice) For the last time, Mr. Lackey. Take princess Ly back to her people. UNDERSTAND?!?!! (The echoes of the shout send stones from Skull Rock falling into the sea) *Lackey: Aye-aye, sir! *Rayman: (still in Razorbeard's voice) Oh, and one more thing: when you return to the ship, the whole crew to help themselves to me best rum. (as Razorbeard climbs up toward Rayman, he raises his hook and attempts to hit Rayman, but misses when Rayman jumps off) *Coco Bandicoot: Oh no! Rayman, look out! *Rayman: What?! (turns around and screams) Aaaaghhh! (flees, taking his hat with his him) *Admiral Razorbeard: Surprise, Rayman Pan! *Lackey: Why, it's Rayman Pan! (Coco is relieved) *Coco Bandicoot Oh, thank heavens. *Admiral Razorbeard: Scurvy brat! *Rayman: Thank you, Captain. *Admiral Razorbeard: Come down, boy, if you are the taste for cold steel! *Rayman: Watch this, Coco. *Coco Bandicoot: Oh, Rayman, do be careful! (Rayman obeys and flies all around Razorbeard, takes the gun, gives it to Lackey, and continues to fly) *Rayman: Try your luck, Lackey? *Admiral Razorbeard: Let him have it! Well, come on, you idiots! Blast him! *Rayman: Right here, Lackey! *Admiral Razorbeard: Hold it, you fool! No! No! (Lackey pulls the trigger, which fires, missesRayman, and hits Razor instead, before the Captain falls down and drops his lightsaber, which switches off) *Lackey: Captain? (drops the gun in the water) *Coco Bandicoot: Oh, how dreadful! *Rayman: (holding Razorbeard's gloves toward his chest) What a pity, Lackey. I'm afraid we've lost the dear Captain. (Razorbeard, having survived the fall, grabbed and ignited his red lightsaber, reappears and is about to kill Rayman in the back) *Lackey: Captain! (Razorbeard stops) *Rayman: In the back, Razorbeard? *Razorbeard: I don't know if I would go that far. (Rayman tosses Razor his hat back until Razor puts his hat back on) *Rayman: Time for a sword fight? (takes out and ignites his light blue lightsaber) *Razorbeard: How acceptable. (A furious battle begins. When the air hums, the sparks fly, while Rayman and Razor's lightsabers swing and clash into each other) Your powers are not strong enough, Rayman. (Coco runs away, ducks, and hides in a barrel, with her teeth chattering, and eyes wattering) *Lackey: Give it to him, Captain! Cleave him to the brisket! *Razorbeard: Your skills are no match for me. (he and Rayman use the force and force throw each other) I know your tricks. (Finally, as Rayman controls his anger against Razor, the two walk off a cliff, only with Rayman flying) I got you this time, Pan. (sees that he's standing in the air, drops his lightsaber, screams, and uses his hook to hang on to the edge.) *Rayman: Well, well! A codfish on a hook! *Admiral Razorbead: (angrily) I'll get you for this, Rayman, if it's the last thing I do! (Then Rayman hears some tick-tock noises) *Rayman: I say, captain! Do you hear something? *Admiral Razorbeard: No. No! (Neptuna shows up and jumps out at Razor) No! (Neptuna snaps off his coat and eats it) *Rayman: Say, Neptuna, do you like codfish? *Neptuna: You bet, buddy. *Rayman: You do? *Neptuna: Yes. *Coco Bandicoot: Oh, Rayman, no! How could you? (Then Neptuna grabs ahold of Razor's pants pulls them down, revealing his underwear. He pulls them back up, but realizes that his hook is slipping off of the edge of the cliff.) No! (falls into his mouth, and as they splash underwater, Neptuna pops back above the water, with Razor popping out of his mouth) Lackey! *Lackey: D-D-Don't go away, Captain. Now stay right there now, sir. I'll save you, Sir. (gets in the row boat. Razor tries to keep Neptuna's jaws open with his feet, until they snap at them.) *Admiral Razorbeard: LACKEY! LACKEY! (falls back into the jaws and tries to get out of Neptuna's mouth, until Neptuna bites and snaps off his shoe, causing Razor to scream and fall back into Neptuna's mouth without being swallowed. As Lackey paddles real fast, Neptuna smacks Razor with his tail on his hand) Yeousch! (Vector snaps at hime, chases him under the water, and catches him on his snout) *Lackey: Doctor! Doctor! *Admiral Razorbeard: (jumps off of Neptuna, but instead of making it back in the rowboat, he then jumps back into Neptuna's mouth) *Lackey: Give him back! (hits Neptuna on the mouth with the paddle. Razor, popping out of the mouth, bumps his head on the paddle. They fall underwater, until Razor escapes Neptuna and hops onto the edge of the row boat with Lackey rowing out of the cave.) *Admiral Razorbeard: Row for the ship. Row for the ship! (a big cave is dead ahead, and as Lackey leaves, Razor bumps into it and ends up back in the water with Neptuna. He screams, then tries to flee, but bumps back into the cave, and gets pushed by Neptuna, who crashes out of the cave with Razor) LACKEY! Argh, I HATE RAYMAN PAN!!! (Neptuna snaps and pursues Razor, chasing him out of Skull Rock with Rayman crowing like a rooster) *Coco Bandicoot: Rayman! What about Ly? *Rayman: Ly? Oh! (snaps fingers) Ly! *Ly the Fairy: Rayman, help! I'm drowning! (as the tide gets higher inside the cave, Ly drowns, but gets saved by Rayman, who dives in the water, then saves her, and flies out of Skull Rock) *Coco Bandicoot: Rayman! Wait for me! (follows them to the Indian Village) Category:James Graham Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Peter Pan Parts